146408-suspending-subscription-until-runes-fixed
Content ---- ---- ---- Thanks, but that doesn't really explain what the problem is. I haven't reruned my gear yet (have been waiting to touch them till I had more time to examine all the new runes myself). I'd like a serious explanation of the problems in the new rune system so I know what to look forward to / avoid. | |} ---- They didn't say "next week's patch" until this week. So a fix should be incoming very soon. | |} ---- Rune fragments aren't available enough. For example, for a GA level item, it takes 10 pure fragments to create one rune. You will generally craft 5 runes for a piece of GA level gear. This means you need 50 fragments. Fragments only come from one of two places- salvaging GA gear (including glory gear), or rune bags obtainable for glory. A salvaged piece of gear nets ~3 rune fragments. The bags (which cost 300 glory) are more like ~1. So either way, it comes down to about ~3 rune fragments per 1,000 glory. So given those numbers, you have to salvage around 15 GA drops or spent 16,000 glory in order to rune each new piece of gear you get in GA. The problem is even worse in DS (the bags/gear cost more glory, and you need more fragments per piece of gear). Because of this, fragments go for about a plat on the AH. So if you choose to buy them, runing a piece of gear (assuming you have the focus for them, which is also not cheap) will run you around 50 plat. That's if you don't re-roll slots (but we know you will!) The change they are planning to push live next week will at least triple the amount of fragments you get, so the supply will increase a lot. Edited November 6, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- 20p? thats cheap a hell. I spent 50p for both specs so thats 100p for one toon. to be honest though the runes are fine. If all you do is raid log then yea you are *cupcake*ed. Then again i wouldn't give class runes to people who cant afford them. So all thats left is your own runes. All the old palyers saved there Expect tokens so we are fine but if you are new and expect to get the same level of gear and runes are us then lol no gtfo go farm some more | |} ---- He means 20p per piece of gear, not for a whole set. Also, nice attitide. "Doesn't affect me, so there's no problem." The costs, both time and money, associated with runes are absurdly too high, both in aquiring and especially removal/transferring. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So for the best gear and runes you want it to be cheap? No put the time and effort in. This is end game content with end game gear. farming plat is easy farming runes is easy people are just lazy. I needed to do some runes today i needed 100+ divine frags so i went and spent my glory for them. you know how i got the glory? by spending time farming it. Take your welfare bullshit and go back to earning your gear and runes instead of crying that you don't have the time to invest into end game content and the rewards for doing it. | |} ---- How else will they sell service tokens, their highest bought item in the cash shop? (Psssst, heres a secret. People are buying them to re-rune and redo rune slots!) I doubt they'll adjust it with how well Service tokens are selling due to the new runing system. Edited November 6, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- I mean yea, obviously they are going to incentivise paying them for their massively expensive game world we can all enjoy for free now... If the only problem is that raid runes are pricey / slow to come by then that's not the worst. I was under the impression there were actual breaks in the system causing runes to either not function as intended or broken set effects. We may not like F2P, but I'm at least thankful Carbine didn't take a leaf out of Bioware's book and literally micro-transact everything in game. | |} ---- ---- Actually, it's pretty bad because runes are hugely powerful to the point you have to have them to use the gear, and it's causing people to associate getting gear with pain. That is NOT good to keep people engaged. You don't want being successful at the content resulting in pain. | |} ---- It's the original Attunement process, version 2.0.1. Only instead of being tied to the illogical aspect of HARDCORE OR GO HOME, it's tied to the Service Token Money Grab. The level of "fixes" that went into making Attunement more accessible will not work here and now. | |} ---- I get that, but this only affects raids no? Nothing else in game? I get that runeing is important for raids, but I don't believe that you need a perfect rune set to start GA, I also don't think you need a perfect rune set to finish GA (please correct me If I'm mistaken, I putzed around in GA a while ago but never spent much time with it or any of the raid content really outside of streams). I kind of doubt seriously that runes are so bad you can't use raid level gear with out perfect sets immediately, but I defer to you and other raiders Jeff, you guys deal with new guild members who do have to gear up and see the problems they face so I'd say you all are probably the best judges of it. I would think that the easier atunement and more challenging / time consuming gearing while in the raids would be a welcome change over the past system of hardcore atunement and runes being mostly cheap and much less important... but again, I leave that to people who actually raid to think about / decide. EDIT: as other's pointed out, raids are pretty much the pinnacle in the game, so I wouldn't expect them to be easy to gear for. But There's also a fine line between challenging and requiring a time investment and tedious or exorbitant. I know my perception of it is skewed much more towards the latter, after playing XI for over a decade where there was no middle ground (or easy ground, for that matter). Edited November 6, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- Meh, I think that the incoming fixes should probably be enough. I know people are smarting over re-rolling slots, but I think a) people might be doing it too much b) it doesn't require too many service tokens to re-roll, and a little bit of saving of omnibits goes a LONG way. I've been actually pretty liberal with my re-rolls for alots (more so than necessary) and still have quite a few service tokens left (I saved and bought the 300 pack with omnibits). I think in two weeks (if they are able to release the patch as planned) we'll be in a much better place. | |} ---- The difference between runing lvl 70 and lvl 120 gear is that you can get the materials easily for lvl 70, but there is only one source for lvl 120. To get the divine rune fragments you need to put good runes into that gear you have to get a load of glory or break gear you get from 20 people raids. Cheap? No. Affordable? Yes. 20p per rune is not affordable. I really wonder if you are just a troll or you actually spent around 40k glory today and have another 120k in reserve. Seriously, according to your experiences, how much time you need to get 60 divine fragments. Not with glory stockpiled during the last year, but with glory you get now. If you decide to spend your life in the game, your call. But that shouldn't be forced to all players who play the game. | |} ---- And here we have a prime specimen of Raidea Hardcorum; a particular toxic species of MMO player. Though relatively uncommon, this organism has had an undue deleterious effect on the specific MMO game: Wildstar. Inexplicably, Wildstar’s administration carefully cultivated Raidea Hardcorum over other species, nearly killing the prolific and arguably most profitable species: Casualis Filthambulus. | |} ---- You said it much nicer and funnier than what I was going to say that that mouthy jackass. | |} ---- ---- Exactly this. And especially if, having put in the onerous effort, the devs just make an ill-judged, knee jerk change that invalidates all your hard work. It is this lack of respect for player time, money and effort that will very rapidly gain the game a very bad reputation and have people walking away rapidly. If the plan is to make things hard to obtain and/or expensive then you sure as cupcake need to RESPECT the effort and time invested to gain them and don't make changes every patch that undo players' hard work. Think your changes through. Get things right the first time, constantly patching fixes and changes is not an option when you are asking for a heavy investment of time and money. I think many players were willing to cut some slack at F2P launch for having previous hard work undone, because the game was undergoing a major shift in its model. But that's a one-shot deal. You can't keep abusing players time, money, goodwill and trust. | |} ---- Hmm lets see because before 90% of power came from hear now 90% of power comes from runes. | |} ---- I agree with most of what you said and even most of this statement. They really did need to make changes but maybe not to this extent. If they feel the need to constantly tweak, they must provide some sort of compensation (eg. an exceptional token of the power of the slot plus enough Service Tokens to correct the slot) if the change is going to incur a non-trivial expense to the affected players. It is far better that a few people get too much than to shortchange everybody. Screwing everybody over just makes Carbine look greedy. | |} ---- I don't see how that refutes the point that making runing onerous to drive players to the cash shop will be bad for the game because players, and especially subscription players, are not interested in being pressured in that way. In fact, I'm not sure what point you're trying to make other than just stating a fact. Edited November 6, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- Most of the complaints are coming from the "old" players. If you are going to come to the forums an put across your opinion, cut out the crap attitude. Acting like a muppet invalidates anything worthwhile you might have to say. | |} ---- Lol not my fault you cant prepare for a patch. Gj | |} ---- Isn't this the best part of a F2P model? Getting to choose how and when you give a game money? IMHO, play and spend how you want. Perhaps instead of paying for a sub, you take that money and buy something from the cash shop? Perhaps you stop playing and take a break until the parts you don't like are fixed. Maybe a day, or a week, or a month. And you can come and go as you please, playing or paying as much or as little as you want. Ahhh....glorious, GLORIOUS freedom. If nothing else, you have to recognize how much better that is than a required sub. | |} ---- Lol, funny :) Seriously tho, it sounds like the problem has as much to do with end game PVE difficulty as much as it does the actual runes. Sure, difficult means players aren't sleepwalking thier way through and complaining about how boring it all is to them- but the "tone" I am starting to gather from these threads is making me think that I should just be content to keep doing PVP for now-even if I get still get rolled every other match, I'm doing well enough in the other half to have fun. (Silver lining for others here- with luck, maybe they can make the PVE rune grind a little bit more like the PVP rune grind and bring things back down to earth for you.) | |} ---- ---- Did you see me complaining? No, no you didn't. And therein lies the ultimate problem with you. You call someone out on something that they weren't complaining about. All I came to the thread to do was point out that you're being a muppet. That attitude of yours may work in LoL and CoD with the other teens but keep that crap to yourself here. | |} ---- ----